


finding my way back to you(soulmark AU)

by sad_squonk



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Jack Morton Needs a Hug, M/M, Mutual Pining, Randall Carpio needs a hug, Soulmate AU, The Order, everyone really needs a hug, soulmate fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_squonk/pseuds/sad_squonk
Summary: When Randall turned 18, he wasn’t surprised when his soulmate turned out to be a guy. Randall has always labeled his sexuality as ‘fluid,’ dating both guys and girls throughout high school, much to his parents chagrin. The name “Jack Morton” was scrawled across his inner wrist in a delicate cursive font he would run his fingers across when he was nervous, trying to draw strength from his soulmate, wherever he was. Randall Carpio x Jack Morton
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Jack Morton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200





	finding my way back to you(soulmark AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this after watching the season 1 Finale. Let me tell you, I SOBBED so I’m writing this fix-it fic to make myself feel better. Criticism and feedback appreciated! Please comment! Praise motivates me because I’m an attention whore starved for approval.

When Randall turned 18, he wasn’t surprised when his soulmate turned out to be a guy. Randall has always labeled his sexuality as ‘fluid,’ dating both guys and girls throughout high school, much to his parents chagrin. The name “Jack Morton” was scrawled across his inner wrist in a delicate cursive font he would run his fingers across when he was nervous, trying to draw strength from his soulmate, wherever he was. 

By the time Randall was 20, he hadn’t given up, per say, but the search for his soulmate weighed little on his mind. He was more preoccupied with stopping bad magic and being a knight. Lilith hadn’t found her soulmate either, which made him feel a bit better about not have founding his yet.  
—————  
When Randall told Hamish and Lilith he was going to be an RA, they both laughed. Randall didn’t blame them, he didn’t exactly have the best track record for being responsible. The next day, when all three of them were lounging around in the Wolf House, Hamish drinking while grading essays, Lilith writing her own essay for a class, and Randall reviewing the list of students he would be responsible for. 

He scanned his eyes down the list, uninterested before biting his lip so hard he could taste the tang of blood. There it was, clear as day “Jack Morton, freshman, room 218.” He jumped up so violently his chair fell back, both Lilith and Hamish looked up just to see him running out of the house, full speed. Hamish gave Lilith a questioning glance but she just shrugged.  
—————  
The first time Randall met Jack, he was suddenly nervous for first time in a while. Randall was a confident guy, and he wasn’t afraid of meeting new people but this was a big deal, this was his soulmate 

When he introduced himself, waiting eagerly for Jack to make the connection, and Jack just smiled back, looking confused in an adorable puppy type way, Randall realized Jack was probably still 17. Shit. 

He didn’t tell the others he had met his soulmate. He knew Lilith would tease him to no end and Hamish would give him a grave speech about how no relationships work out. Instead, he tried to hang around Jack as much as possible and they became tentative friends. Randall found out that Jack was an only child and his favourite colour was blue. 

When Silverback’s hide claimed Jack, he was ecstatic. And even more so when Hamish and Lilith decided not to kill him.  
—————  
“Why do I have to wear a towel?” Jack asked him, skeptically. He was blushing, the tips of his ears, his cheeks and even the top of his chest were pink with embarrassment. Fleetingly, Randall wondered how far that blush extended.

“So you don’t ruin your clothes.”

“Why do you have to wear a towel?” Jack looked at him pointedly, which turned out to be a mistake because what was supposed to be a quick glance turned into a smouldering stare. Suddenly, Jack’s throat was dry and he was unable to tear his eyes from Randall’s toned chest, before his eyes trailed down to his abs, and then the “v” that was peeking out from the towel...

“Because I’m body positive, now quit changing the subject,” Randall answered lightly and Jack snapped out of it, feeling a bit dazed. Randall was grinning crookedly and despite his best efforts, Jack couldn’t help but smile back.

As Randall watched Jack scrunch up his face, adorably he might add, in an attempt to transform or “wolf out,” he couldn’t help but letting a laugh burst from his chest, he disguised it as a cough but Jack still glared at him. “Take your time,” he counselled, and then Jack restarted swinging his arms with a new vigour, making weird, expressive faces that had Randall physically hurting from trying to not laugh. 

“Just stop, just watch me,” Randall said once it became painfully obvious that whatever Jack was doing was not working. He dropped the towel, ignoring Jack’s red face, and let Greybeard take control for a moment before transforming back. 

Jack was watching him with what seemed to be awe, and Randall couldn’t help but feel a bit prideful. He had a primal instinct to impress Jack, show him he would be a good boyfriend or whatever. 

They chatted for a bit more, Randall ended up telling him how Hamish recruited him and Jack looked vaguely impressed. It didn’t last, because soon all he could focus on was feeling bitter than he wasn’t given a choice like Randall was.

“I didn’t have a choice,” Jack snapped and the smile died from Randall’s face. He didn’t know what to say, and watched silently as Jack turned and left.

—————  
Then, when Jack died, Randall felt as if it was his own hide being ripped out of his body. Relief and triumph quickly turned to horror when Randall turned to see Jack limp on the table. Silverback fell from his arms, the hide going limp with exhaustion. 

Hamish just sighed and let go of his firm grip on Jack’s shoulders. He looked lost for a moment before wandering over to the bar, where he poured himself a tall glass of whisky. Lilith let out something that sounded suspiciously like a sob and she brushed past Randall, muttering something about putting the hide back as she snatched it from his arms.

As soon as she left, Randall fell to his knees and let out a choked cry. He reached toward and ran a shaky hand through Jack’s hair. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” he whispered hoarsely, “I never got to tell you..” 

The sound of someone clearing their throat cut him off and Randall’s head whipped up to be met with Hamish’s perceptive gaze. He silently handed him a glass of some alcoholic concoction but Randall shook his head, drowning his sorrows in alcohol was more of Hamish’s style than his own. 

Randall silently stood up and as he did, he heard Hamish’s sharp intake of breath. He looked over and saw Hamish staring at his soulmark. Hamish pulled him into a wordless hug. He had lost his own soulmate, Cassie, and knew how hard it was. Randall let out a sound, half sob, half laugh, “I never got to tell him.”

He looked up and suddenly realized Hamish looked old. His sorrowful blue eyes were rimmed with exhaustion and he had a defeated slump to his shoulders than Randall had never seen before.  
—————  
When he heard Jack call out his name, he thought he was hallucinating but when Hamish looked over at him, equally confused, he knew it wasn’t. They both broke out into a run and when Randall saw Jack, he almost collapsed. He threw his arms around him in a tight hug and let a muffled sob escape. Jack winced and Randall loosened his grip, but refused to let go. 

Jack cautiously returned the hug, slightly alarmed to see Randall, goofy, never serious Randall, sobbing in his arms. He looked at Hamish but he just shrugged, a small, knowing smile on his face. Jack had the urge to bury his face in Randall’s neck and just inhale, and hell, he thought, he just came back from the dead so why not? Randall stiffened for a moment before something that sounded suspiciously like a purr rumbled from his chest.

“Dude,” Jack said, after he reluctantly pulled himself away, “Are you good?”

Randall let out a watery laugh, nodding, “I am now.”


End file.
